Cardboard or paper targets are employed when a shooter desires to determine where each round strikes the target relative to a target center. These targets are used where each round is to be scored in competition. These targets are also used where it is desired to adjust firearm sights.
Cardboard or paper targets have a number of drawbacks. Generally the shooter can not tell where a target was hit without moving close to the target or using a telescope or other optical device. With some target systems the target is moved toward a firing line. With other target systems the shooter moves toward the target. Moving the target toward the firing line requires a target support system that can move the target. Target moving systems are expensive, require maintenance, and take time to operate. Permitting a shooter to move forward to inspect a target requires time and requires control of the firing line if there is more than one shooter on the firing line.
Shooters may desire to know only if a target is hit or missed after the sights are adjusted. Target systems have been developed which move a target from a vertical position to a horizontal position after the target is hit. Target systems are also available which rotate a target about a vertical axis between a position facing a firing line and a position facing ninety degrees to one side or the other of the shooters line of sight. Power is generally required from an outside source to pivot targets about an axis.
Two steel target plates have been pivotally attached to a beam with one target plate to the rear of the other target plate. A control link pivotally attached to both target plates raises one target plate to a generally vertical position when the other target plate is lowered from a generally vertical position. With this system, a projectile strikes the target plate that is in a generally vertical position causing the struck target plate to pivot from the generally vertical position and simultaneously raise the target plate that was not struck by the projectile to be raised to the generally vertical position. The target plate that was not struck by the first projectile is then in a generally vertical position to be hit by a second projectile. The bolts that pivotally attach the target plates to the beam and the bolts that pivotally attach the control link to both target plates are loosened or tightened to obtain the desired functioning of the target system.